The Point of No Return
by dorkyj2002
Summary: Hiya! Well, this is my second story. It will be R later on. It's about a pair of best friends, a male and female. One big problem lies between them- he's in love withher, but she's getting married!
1. Default Chapter

**The Point of No Return  
  
By: Jessica Russo  
  
**

**Disclaimer**: This is a fictional tale however inspired by events.

**Introduction:  
**  
"What is your problem today?!" Antonio screamed, slamming the men's dressing room door in fury behind him and Evan, "Ever since that damn wedding started, you've been so pissy and angry! Dulcea is worried sick about you! She doesn't know her head from her ass today because she seems to think that she did something to you! You're the best man, for Christ's sake! Everyone else doesn't know what your problem is, either! What is your problem?!" He looked as if smoke were going to pour out of his ears. Evan sat down and looked at him with a blank expression on his face. It was time his best friend knew the truth. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that Antonio should've known from the start.  
  
"I love her..." Evan replied quietly.  
  
"W-... What?..." Antonio asked.  
  
"I love her, Andy..." Evan repeated, "I love the way she looks at me with so much attention, I love the way she lights up a room when she walks in, I love the way she laughs and her sense of humor... I love the way she sleeps- she looks like an absolute angel... I love her hazel eyes, her gorgeous auburn curls... I love her, and... I've loved her since the 10th grade..." He looked up at Antonio, who had a puzzling gaze, and seemed like he was searching for more questions to ask him. Antonio sat down in the chair in front of Evan.  
  
"All this time?... I mean, that's basically the whole time we've known each other... How... How come you never said anything to anybody, Evan? Or to her?..." Evan thought for a minute, then answered.  
  
"Because I never thought she'd feel the same way... And not only that, she was always with somebody. Whenever I finally did come up with the courage, she always had a new boyfriend."  
  
"Evan, there's something I have to tell you..." Antonio said, "She... did like you at some time, she told me..." Evan's face froze; he didn't know what to say.  
  
"And... And when was this, Andy?..."  
  
"I'd say from about 11th grade 'til... senior year, I guess." Evan closed his eyes in agony. He never thought he'd be this hurt since his grandmother passed two years before.  
  
"She... she did?... Why didn't you tell me before?..."  
  
"I didn't think you were in love with her. It never seemed like you liked her at any time, Evan."  
  
"Why would I show it? How could I? She always said I was the brother she always wanted. I mean, all those times she slept in my bed with me... I loved it when I just held her in my arms and breathed in the scent of her hair... Damned Herbal Essences... I remember one time she came out of the shower, and I took her underwear while she was still in there. Then she came out and screamed 'Where are my panties?!', and when she walked into my room, she saw me wearing them over my boxers..."  
  
"Now that I think about it, I did find it weird when you called her almost every night in high school. Not even her husband to be called her as much as you do... Even now, you talk to her every night. And when you don't you always at least mention her."   
  
"I... I wanna be the man standing out there. I wanna be the one whose name is on that invitation to be 'wedded in holy matrimony'. I wanna be the one who says 'I do'. I wanna be the one who makes sweet love to her tonight on her honeymoon. I wanna be the one to wake up next to her every morning for the rest of my life... But... I can't do anything about it now. Hayden, that son of a bitch..."  
  
"I don't mean to sound like a counselor, but don't be angry with Hayden just because you couldn't be a man and tell her how you feel." Evan's eyes met Antonio's, and he knew he was right. But that's not something you want to hear when your best friend, whom you've loved since you were kids, is about to get married to someone else. He rubbed his eyes, and sighed heavily.  
  
"Come on," Evan spoke as he rose from the chair he sat in, "let's go before she comes after us and sees me like this."  
  
"Too late," a familiar voice stated. The two men turned around them to see the bride standing there. Her face was bright pink and looked slightly puffy. They all looked at each other, and Antonio cleared his throat.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you two alone." he said. He patted Evan's back and closed the door as he exited the room. Evan stared into Dulcea's eyes as he walked toward her. She put her tissue clenched in her lace-gloved hand under her nose and sniffled.  
  
"Dulcea-..."  
  
"What the hell is going on, Evan?..." she interrupted. Evan sighed, and took her hands into his. He kissed her forehead lightly. He showed her a gentle smile.  
  
"You look so beautiful today, Dulcea.... Hayden's... a very lucky man to have you to sleep next to every night for the rest of your lives."  
  
"Evan, what's going on? I'm not going out there until I know what's wrong with you." She grabbed his hand, pulled him toward the couch, and both flopped on the cushions. She held his hand in her's, then ran her fingers through his hair. "You're my best friend, and I love you. Now, tell me what's wrong, or I'll leave my own ceremony. I mean it, me and you will go to the hotel by ourselves and we'll hang out- just me and you."  
  
"You won't give up the love of your life for me..."  
  
"Try me." He chuckled softly as he shook his head.  
  
"I can't, Dulcea. I'm sorry..."  
  
"What do you mean, you can't? We never keep anything from one another, so please don't start now... Not on my wedding day..."  
  
"Dulcea, it's not something you don't just come out with, especially at a wedding..." She flashed him a slight grin.  
  
"Are you gay?" They both burst out into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm a man who loves to dress in your panties. I'm sorry, Dulce." he told her as he tried to hide any signs of giggling. They had bright smiles on their faces; eventually, the smiles faded and the tone between them grew serious again. "Maybe I'll tell you later, like never later."  
  
"I'm dead serious, Evan... I will walk out right now. I'll get you, and I'll make it look like a bloody accident."  
  
"Honestly, Hayden will kill me if you're any more late for your wedding. I don't feel like getting hit again."  
  
"But we're not talking about him right now- we're talking about you and why you look like the world is going to end."  
  
"Dulcea, a little while more of you not knowing won't hurt you... I mean, this has been going on since our sophomore year..." She wore a confused look on her face.  
  
"What?... What's been going on for the past... seven years, Evan?..." she asked as her eyebrows lowered at him. He breathed in deeply, then squeezed her hands tighter. He knew she would actually walk out from her husband to be and all those people is she was stubborn enough. And by this point and time, she was.  
  
"I... I love you, Dulcea..." he told her. He swallowed the slab of uncertainty down his throat. Her eyes widened, like a deer in front of headlights. She looked so pale and so frightened...


	2. The Point of No Return Ch 1

**The Point of No Return  
  
By: Jessica Russo  
**

Disclaimer: This story is fictional, however inspired by true events. Any names, situations, are completely coincidental.  
  
Notes: Mind the cursing. Also, I wrote some Spanish. I used an online translator, so if something is wrong, I don't mean to offend anybody. Please let me know if I'm wrong, and I'll fix it!  
  
Chapter #1  
  
He sat in his kitchen, drumming his fingers on the table in front of him. 'Time passes by so fast, I can't believe it,' he thought, thinking back on his high school memories yet again. He saw it as if it were a movie, with various scenes playing and rewinding in his mind. He would think he should be happy- he has everything he wanted. He has the job he loves, he had great friends, and established a very good life for himself. But there was one thing missing ... Dulcea Woods...  
  
"Evan, you ready?" Antonio called. He appeared in the room, and leaned his arm against the doorway. Evan nodded once, and they both walked out of the front door then closed it behind them. Antonio had bought a new car that Friday, a red and silver 2000 Mustang Convertible, with his wife Nora. He always wanted a Mustang; it was a dream of his since Evan could remember. Evan saw his sister sitting next to Nora. He hadn't seen his sister since she left for college a month before.  
  
"Hey Erin," Evan said to his only sibling, and she took off her sunglasses and beamed at him.  
  
"Evan!" she yelled, jumping from the car. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "How are you? I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten in touch with you, but it's just been crazy."  
  
"It's okay, I understand," he told her. "So, how is it so far?"  
  
"Ugh, it's so hard!"  
  
"I told you it was gonna be hard, but who was the one who said 'Oh, come on! How hard can it be?' "  
  
"Shut up! I'm gonna kick your ass!" she let out in a slight squeal. She was just like he could remember- bright, bubbly, and still a tomboy in some ways. She had bright blonde hair, ocean blue eyes just like him, and bronze tan. He had to admit that she was turning into a beautiful woman. The three of them went into the car, and Antonio drove away from Evan's home. "Evan, you never said how you were doing," Erin pointed out.   
  
"I'm fine, Erin. Thank you for asking," he replied. She smiled at him softly and they both turned to Nora. "How are you, Nora?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," she said in a thick Dominican accent, "But I'm not sure I shoulda let him buy this damned car. It is American made! I told him to get an exported one, but he doesn't listen to me." She knew how to speak and understand English, but her accent sometimes threw people off. Evan laughed, then Antonio scoffed at them.  
  
"Hey, I asked you if you wanted a minivan for the kids, and you're the one who said 'Oh, no! You can have a car, not a van.' I told you,"Antonio told his wife in a smart tone.  
  
"Hey, hombre pequeño, I was just saying, huh?" she said. The married couple shook their heads, and Evan continued to laugh. Antonio turned left into Tucker St., where Hayden lived. The car stopped in front of the house, and he honked his horn. Hayden's front door opened to reveal his cousin, Layla. She was considerably tall for a girl, and had long chestnut colored hair. Evan never really liked her, not since the Christmas party last year. He went to that memory in his mind...  
  
"Hey Evan," she greeted drunkenly, coming toward him holding a beer bottle in her hand and knocking into him. "How are ya, hot stuff?" she asked in a Southern emphasis.  
  
"I'm fine, Layla," he said. He remembered what she had on, too; she wore a red Rudolph sweater and tight blue jeans. She had crimson red lips and emerald green eyes, which were by then bloodshot.   
  
"Evan, wanna fuck? I bet you'd be..." she paused, put her hands on his thighs, then continued, "very good..." she told him seductively. She flashed him a crooked grin.  
  
"Layla, I don't want to. And you're drunk," he pointed out. She planted a peck on his neck. Her lipstick left a faint print on the side of his neck.  
  
"Come on. I've had my eye on you for a long time," she confessed. "Why not? Oh, wait... You have a girlfriend, don't you?"  
  
"Don't you have a husband?" Evan questioned, "Why don't you go fuck him?"  
  
"Because he's boring. But you, you I'd probably never get enough of..." She began massaging his chest and sucking on his collar bone.  
  
"Stop it, Layla," he spoke with a demanding tone.  
  
"Why? You know you want it. Now fuck me!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedrooms upstairs. She pushed him against the wall in the hallway, and she took off her sweater with force. Whenever she tried kissing him, he would push her away. She crouched down on her knees and licked the crotch of his pants. He pushed down on her shoulders and threw her on the ground. He heard footsteps racing up the stairs, and he saw Dulcea at the railing with her jaw dropping.  
  
"What the HELL going on up here, Evan?! You wanna fuck with a married woman?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"No, he doesn't wanna fuck me, that little pussy!" Layla shouted. Dulcea looked at Evan with wide eyes. She was breathing heavily from storming up the stairs, he could tell...  
  
"Evan? Evan?" Hayden called. Evan shook his head gently and snapped out of the flashback.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he apologized. Then, he saw Layla in the mirror. She was sitting in back of him instead of Erin, and he wasn't thankful.  
  
"Hey, Evan! Long time, no see! How ya been, darlin'?" she asked.  
  
"Just fine, Layla," he said in a displeased tone.  
  
"You know, I'm moving back to Georgia this summer..." She paused in a peculiar manner, and started to speak again, "...and my husband and I just got divorced three months ago. Do you maybe wanna come down and stay for a while?"  
  
"Not interested, but thanks," he replied. She glared at him in the mirror, then moved closer to Hayden. Nora was now behind Antonio, then Erin, Hayden, and Layla.   
  
"I tried to call you last night, Evan, but you were on the phone with Dulcea again," Hayden stated. "What do you two talk about all those hours?"  
  
"Anything we can think of," Evan spoke, "New jokes that I come up with, what we're watching on TV, plotting revenge on our high school teachers, stuff like that."  
  
"Oh, I always wondered."  
  
"Don't worry, a lot of people do."  
  
"Whenever I ask her what you guys talk about every night, she always says 'All kinds of things, really'."  
  
"She's basically about right."  
  
"Are we there yet?" Erin let out in a sigh.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Layla questioned.  
  
"We're going up your ass," Antonio told her, "Lord only knows what else has been up there..."   
  
"Excuse me?!" Layla cried, slamming her fist on his seat.  
  
"Hey yo, I'm driving, ramera pequeña!"Antonio exclaimed. He parked in front of a cozy looking house. It had robin egg blue paint on the outside, with a healthy green lawn with tulip flowerbeds around the perimeter. Evan loved Antonio and Nora's home; he liked the vibes the house sent to him. The group walked to the front door and entered the home. "Ah, nothing like home sweet home, eh?" Antonio said with a pleased tone. As soon as they all came through the door, the telephone rang. Antonio picked it up after the second ring. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hey," Dulcea shouted, "Guess what just happened?"  
  
"I don't know, what?" he asked.  
  
"Put Evan on the phone!" she told him. Antonio shook his head and handed the phone to Evan.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Evan, guess what?" Dulcea said.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"What have you been wanting since forever?" Evan thought for a moment.  
  
"Um... Wait, don't tell me..."  
  
"Yes! I got you the jersey!" she screamed. He was shocked. He wanted a Gretsky jersey ever since they became classics.  
  
"Dulcea, I told you not to buy it for me..."  
  
"Oh, shut your hole! I've been looking for it everywhere, and I just found it! You'll get it when I get there, okay?"  
  
"Dulce-..."  
  
"Just think of it as an early birthday present. I'll see you later. Bye." The line disconnected, and Evan pressed the talk button. He smiled softly while everyone else looked at him with puzzled looks. It was the little things like that that made him love her the way he did. He sat down in a black leather recliner, laid back, and put his hands behind his head. He couldn't wait to see her walk through that door.


End file.
